User talk:Metalmanager
Welcome to my talk. PROJECT:VISITOR Questions PROJECT:VISTOR Helpdesk Metalmanager chat Meetings/Parties/Events Other NO OFFENSE THIS WIKI IS PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT THIS SILLY PROJECT Umm, no, it's not, that's the point in project visitor. Metalmanager Talk or WALK! What more could a Penguin ask for? Well, they could ask this. 08:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and some ppl say that the project will take all the fun, but wikis arn't to have fun... they are to edit!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 10:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :To be completely honest, wikis can have fun, but there is a boundary. On my wiki, we're planning contests, large group chats, competitions, but it's not so we just have fun, and it definitely doesn't cross any boundaries as we plan for the 60 000+ people that visit our wiki want. We have fun, but we have some of the best Wikia articles after several hard years of editing. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 18:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Metal I don't think you should've made up with Ben because he will turn evil soon. I never like him when he came back in the first place, and I want him banned. For two, He'll do something evil soon. For three, tell me the whole thing on iCarly wiki. Sadly, --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 21:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) rollback Can I be rollback?I have 8 for votes and no against votes.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 21:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Hi Sharkbate. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on July 10, we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: 'server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) TSS Award! You have earned my 5th giving out of giving it out 6 times this year. The Real Ben Talk to Ben Whoops! Sorry, an error but is also for you (forget that name... all the message is also for you). --Childpengu1 ''Just DanceMy Youtube! 17:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Email Metalmanager, Please enable the email for sending you the script of the super bee movie. If you are wondering how, click on "MORE" on the top right, then on the sub-menu click "My preferences". On the bottom of "Change your password" there will be 3 check boxes, check the one who says "Enable e-mail from other users" and save it. Thanks. --Childpengu1 Just DanceMy Youtube! 15:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT! METALMANAGER: Please enable your email for sending you the script of the Super Bee Movie, if you dont receive the script you cannot be on the movie, and if you delay more you will be replaced, sorry. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 20:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 15:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Fall party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! my wiki your invited to my wiki talk page here is the link http://clubpenguinhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bla87 why is microchip123 banned? I was looking through the ban log, and I realized that you had banned microchip123 a while back. I was wondering why. I see nothing wrong with his edits, and they seem accurate to me. I am under the impression that cheating prorams now are accepted as legal (except wpe which is debatable) and I was wondering if people might wish to unban microchip. I am mainly just posting this to bring it to your attention, do with this message what you wish.Madaco 02:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hiya Metal! I have heard alot about you,so I am thinking,maybe we can be friends? If you see Penguinnate2,make sure to chat! Cuz that's me! User: Gary the Gaget Dude User talk: Gary the Gaget Dude User blog: Gary the Gaget Dude 13:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Why did you do man?????? This is breaking the law! wow hi if u see a penguin called icelolly1235 then plz talk or be my bud or send a postcard cos dats me!!!! i saw u dressed as rookie so i did 2 u were shouting "DRESS LIKE ROOKIE FOR A COOKIE" so c ya sometime from 10:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Icelolly1235 :-) Metalmanager plz get on with me Monday..... PLZ! Metalmanager get on with me monday See Petdiva1224 be my bud! PLZ 11:00! Metalmanager get on Club penguin on monday with me User:Petdiva1224 Server:Cloudy or letme know!!!!!! PLZZ! coolness --Make Summer Last 16:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Metalmanager you are the most cool user in this wiki!